onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chew
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} * The subject of this article is sometimes called ''[[Name Variants#Chew|'Chuu and Choo']]. Chew (チュウ, Chū) is an archerfish Fishman. Appearance Chew has thick lips, and wears a necklace underneath his vest. Unlike most fishmen introduced in the series Chew does not have a visible Sunny Pirate tattoo. However Arlong's Jolly Roger is tattooed on his right shoulder. Personality Chew is one of the more cool-headed officers in Arlong's crew. Like Arlong and the rest of the Fishmen, he strongly looks down on humans, seeing them as inferior. He helped take down Pudding Pudding and his men down with ease. Unfortunately, his high headed personality caused him to underestimate Usopp when he chased him down, causing him to lose his temper and ultimately lose to him. Abilities and Powers Chew can spit water out of his mouth as if it were a bullet. He can also suck in a large amount of water and cause a great amount of damage with his Water Cannon. He later fights with the apparently-outmatched Usopp, but he is ultimately beaten after Usopp wears him down by running away and setting him on fire, before repeatedly hitting him over his head with his Usopp Hammer to knock him out. History Past Story In Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll, it's revealed that Hatchan, along with Chew and Kuroobi, planned to open a takoyaki store when they were younger. At some point, they had given up this dream to become pirates with the man equal amongst the Fishmen to Jinbei, Arlong. Then 8 years before the Storyline, Arlong and his pirates split away from Jinbei's group. Then took over Nami's village, killing Bellemere in the process. Destruction of Arlong Park As one of Arlong's officers, Chew aids Hachi and Kuroobi in defeating the contingent of marines from Naval Base 77. When Luffy and his crew appear at Arlong Park, Chew challenges Usopp, who runs away in terror. When Chew threatens the Coco villagers, however, Usopp declares that he is Chew's opponent, and attacks him with his Fire Star. '''When Chew turns to fight him, Usopp runs again. The ensuing fight is shown partially off panel; when Sanji and Zoro have finished their own fights, Usopp is seen lying in what appears to be a pool of blood, later revealed to be Ketchup. Chew begins to leave, believing he has won. Usopp plans to lie to the crew about his battle, but becomes ashamed of his own cowardice, and once again challenges Chew. Chew easily deflects Usopp's next '''Fire Star attack and punches Usopp, pinning him down. Usopp then strikes Chew's leg with his hammer, then uses his Rubber Band of Doom '''to distract Chew while he hides in the woods. Chew attacks by blasting the trees with water projectiles. Eventually Usopp defeats Chew by splattering him with booze, then igniting the liquid with his '''Fire Star. Chew attempts to flee to the water to put the flames out, but Usopp completely defeats him by whacking him in the head with his hammer until he passes out. Major Battles *Chew, Hatchan and Kuroobi vs. 77th Branch *Chew Vs. Usopp Translation and Dub Issues In the featurette: Take Aim! The Pirate Baseball King his name is written as 'Chew'. His name was also written by Oda as "Chew" in the One Piece Red: Grand Characters data book. However it is common for fans to say the similar Japanese word 'Chuu'. In the English versions, his name is spelt as "Choo". In both the Japanese version and the FUNimation dub, Chew has a habit of saying "chu" (an onomatopoeic kissing-noise) after each sentence. In the Viz Manga, "chu" is translated as "smeck". In the 4Kids dub, he doesn't add any kissing-noises to the ends of his sentences. References Site Navigation Category:Fishmen Category:Snipers Category:Male Category:East Blue Characters Category:Arlong Pirates Category:East Blue Saga Villains